


The Ghost

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [37]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	The Ghost

“Steve!  Steve! Hey, Harrington! Hey! Open up!”

Somebody was pounding on the sliding glass door and Steve, thinking immediately of monsters in the woods, dashed down the stairs. He was wearing boxers and nothing else, having been right in the middle of jerking off. But fight monsters came first. Sadly. He was carrying his bat.

“STEVE!”

Steve stopped short when he recognized Billy on the other side of the glass; half-open button down and leather jacket and wretchedly tight jeans as usual. Steve narrowed his eyes. They were on civil terms which really just meant no one had thrown a punch since that night at the Byers. Billy was always fucking with him though they had shared a couple…strange conversations. The part that annoyed Steve most was that Billy seemed able to get under Steve’s skin even when he was trying to be nice.

But Steve, being Steve, wasn’t quite ready to let Billy be eaten by demogorgons and he sighed heavily as he unlocked and slid open the glass door and Billy came stumbling inside.

“Hargrove,” Steve said flatly. He closed the door and squinted out into the dark night. The patio lights were off. He saw nothing but then, would he?

Billy was breathless but he smoothed his hair back, eyes flitting around the lounge room, as Steve’s parents called.

“Did you see something?” Steve said. He crossed his arms, feeling a little bare in his boxers.

Billy looked embarrassed now. “Uh… I dunno.” Embarrassed and afraid. It was a strange look on Billy.

“What did you hear?” Steve said. He spun his bat.

Billy looked out through the glass. “Nothin’. I dunno. Just wanted to get inside.” He took a breath and Steve saw him slip into the sort of character he liked to play. “Thought I’d come on over and grace you with my presence.” He lit himself a cigarette and eyed Steve’s bat. “You gonna beat up a ghost with that?”

“A ghost?” Steve sneered at him. “What do you mean, ghost?”

Billy’s mouth did three different things trying to speak and then he mumbled, “Nothin’. Nevermind. You gotta any liquor?” He spun around, heading out toward the kitchen.

“You think there’s a ghost after you?” Steve said, slightly amused. He spun his bat around and around as he followed Billy into the kitchen.

“No!” Billy said. “I was just fuckin’ around.”  
“Yeah right,” Steve said with a snort. Billy was opening cabinets like he owned the place. Steve stepped in front of him so that Billy would have to look him in the face. “You were scared shitless. You still are.”

Billy stared at him, dumbstruck for a second. Steve saw his gaze drop and he felt looked at suddenly in a way that was maybe turning him on. There was something about the way Billy’s eyes went over him, his long, thick eyelashes fluttering…

Max had told him a secret; that her mother had told her that Billy was gay and that’s why his father hated him. Steve maybe thought about this fact a lot. It explained so much about Billy. It also played into a few fantasies. In fact, he’d been trying very hard not to think about Billy’s body and what could be done with it when he’d been jerking off upstairs.

“You’re the one running around in your underwear with a bat,” Billy snapped.

“Because I was trying to help you!” Steve said, getting in Billy’s space. “Sorry, I’m trying to save you from…” He bit his tongue.  
“From what?” Billy said.

Steve pursed his lips and softly said, “Monsters.”

“Monsters?” Billy said, his lip curling up.

They were nose to nose and Steve was trying figure out when the smell of Billy’s cologne had switched from the obnoxious column to the sexy column in his mind when there was a loud cracking sound from outside and the sound of shattering glass from the lounge room.

“The fuck was that!” Billy said.

“Ah!” Steve jumped in front of Billy, wielding his bat. “It’s windy, it’s probably… that tree out back. The wind… maybe it…”

“Y-you…what’re you gonna beat the wind up with a bat?” Billy said, his voice shaky. The wind was so loud it sound like a person wailing and Billy yelped and threw an overpriced cookie jar across the room in the general direction of the sound.

“THE FUCK ARE DOING!” Steve said, spinning around.

“I DUNNO!” Billy blurted. “THERE’S SOMETHING OUT THERE!”

“It’s the wind!” Steve said. Billy was shaking. Steve dropped his bat to the floor and gripped Billy’s shoulders. “The wind!”

“You said it was monsters!” A crack of thunder sounded and Billy jumped a little but the following wail of wind made his eyes go wild.

“I thought maybe yeah but I think it’s the wind!” Steve said, shouting over the growing storm outside.

“Well, how do you know! How do you know anyway! You believe in monsters!” Billy rambled, looking half out of his mind. “How would a pussy like you know, anyway! I’m not gonna fuckin’ die here ya know just because I’m stuck here with goddamn King Steve Harrington or whatever the hell anyway-”

Steve kissed him.

His first thought was that Billy was being annoying and then that Billy was terrified. He thought of what Max had told him and of how everyone at school said Billy’s dad beat him up and how Billy was probably scared of lots of things and then he’d thought maybe he could calm Billy down. A slap might have made sense but inside a quarter of a second Steve decided that the last thing Billy Hargrove needed was to get hit again so instead he kissed him.

Just to calm him down.

Steve had Billy’s shoulders in his grip and he pressed him back against the fridge and leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Billy’s. It was awkward for a moment as Billy had been mid-ramble but now he froze and Steve took the opportunity to move his hands to Billy’s head and keep him still there as he parted his lips against Billy’s still mouth. Steve’s tongue snuck out to lick along Billy’s upper lip and Steve felt him melt a little in his arms and then they were kissing.

Billy’s hands, rough and cool, pressed up against Steve’s naked back and he sighed into Billy’s mouth and pressed up against him, lost to the pleasure of the fuzz atop Billy’s lip and how it tasted and how the stubble of his beard felt against Steve’s fingertips. The feel of Billy’s leather jacket on his chest wasn’t bad either and if he pressed just a little bit closer he could feel Billy’s chest on his where his shirt was open, the cool metal of his necklace.

Billy’s arms were around him. The fact of it shocked him. He’d imagined all this time that Billy would be rough, careless, violent probably. But Billy was holding him as if he were precious.

Steve finally pulled away, though not far, his nose brushing Billy’s. He didn’t want to step out of the circle of Billy’s arms.

“Oh,” Steve said. He looked up into Billy’s eyes. Billy looked like a struck bell. “You want this,” Steve said.

Billy stared at him, his eyes roving over Steve’s face as if he were finally allowed to look at him. He gave the slightest little nod so Steve kissed him again, softly. He was hard in his boxers now and he pressed himself up against Billy just enough to fill a denim clad crotch against his own erection and Billy gasped a little.

“Um… what about the monsters?” Billy muttered.

“Mm. They can’t come,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck.


End file.
